Indirectas
by Musaga
Summary: Seigaku va de campamento, Eiji entrena con Fuji, pero algunos ejercicios los ponen en escenas algo comprometedoras, aunado a las frases extrañas de Fuji -Te ves bien arriba de mi, Eiji- ¡No es un perverso sólo se malinterpreta lo que dice...! Dream Pair


Después de algunos fics de la Sleepless Pair, he decidio escribir uno mas de la Dream Pair en compensación a mi retraso con "Ficticia..." y "Dream..." espero este fic sea de su agrado.

***Prince of tennis no me pertenece***

* * *

Con la firme intención de mantenerse activos y en buena forma física para los nacionales, los titulares del Club de tennis de Seigaku, habían emprendido un viaje a las montañas, donde acamparían por un mes completo. Para empezar, el lugar donde pasarían las noches era feo, muy feo, al menos por fuera eso parecía.

-¡Nyaaa pero que lugar tan feo!-

-Olvídalo Eiji, pudo ser peor-

-¡Como dices eso Fuji! No hay nada peor…- dejó caer su cabeza en un ademan de resignación.

-Ey anciana ¿no encontraron algo mejor que esto?- preguntó indignado, Momoshiro.

-Basta señoritas, vienen aquí a entrenar no a vacacionar, así que ¡a trabajar!- tomó por las orejas al pelirrojo y a su quejoso amigo Momoshiro, Syusuke rió ante la escena –Fuji ¡ve con ellos a cortar madera!- los ojos del castaño se abrieron más de lo normal.

-¿Cómo?- alegó Fuji, mirando como el acróbata se burlaba de él.

-Si, anda ve con ellos-

-Pe…pero-

-¡Nada nada! A trabajar Fuji-

¡Que rayos! El era el tensai del grupo, sus habilidades se basaban en el intelecto, estrategia y técnica, no era un chico de potencia o fuerza como Kawamura o el salvaje de Momo.

-Además debes incrementar tu masa muscular y con ello evitaremos esos comentarios de que eres un debilucho, escuálido y con bracitos de señorita- las risas de Eiji y Momo no se hicieron esperar, recibiendo una fulminante mirada del genio de Seigaku.

-¡Ey nadie me ha dicho que tengo brazos de señorita!- reclamó el castaño

-Nya entrenadora, Fuji no necesita mayor masa muscular, con esa mirada basta para amedrentar a los adversarios- comentó "aterrado" Kikumaru escondiéndose detrás de Kawamura.

-Como sea, ¡todos a entrenar!- exclamó con completa voz de mando la entrenadora de Seigaku.

**Semana uno, correr, correr y correr****…**

El clima era bastante agradable, el sol calentaba lo suficiente para no sentir frio, sin embargo, un suave y fresco viento se estrellaba contra los rostros de los jóvenes que corrían con enjundia desde las faldas del cerro, con la firme intención de llegar lo más cerca posible a la cima. Los titulares trataban de mantener el paso, pero fue inevitable que algunos tomarán la delantera y otros quedaran rezagados, claro ejemplo de estos últimos eran Fuji y Eiji.

-Ahh cuan…cuanto falta…- decía entre jadeos el pelirrojo niño.

-¿Cansado Eiji?- preguntó con ironía Syusuke.

-¡Nya Fuji! No estoy cansado, es sólo que me compadecí de ti y para que no corrieras tu solito, decidí rezagarme contigo- Fuji sonrió ante esas palabras, quizás Kikumaru lo decía en tono de broma, pero Syusuke ya se había percatado de las miradas fugaces que su amigo le regalaba y no eran miradas "normales", ante su propio pensamiento, sonrió de una manera un tanto malévola.

-Gracias Eiji, pero aún así creo que tu falta de resistencia te obligó a quedarte conmigo-

-¡Que! Eres un mal amigo, pero eso me pasa por buena persona, todos abusan de mí, además ¡tú eres el debilucho! A ti te dan dicho delgaducho ¡a mi no!- acto seguido le enseño la lengua y apresuro el paso, dejando a Fuji parado y son los ojos bien abiertos.

¿Con que eso pensaba Kikumaru? Una mueca nada benévola se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

"Ya veremos Eiji"

**Semana dos, abdominales****…**

Algo era seguro, ese lugar era tan inestable como la mente de Kirihara, extraña figura retórica pero sumamente cierta, un día podía hacer un sol de los mil demonios o bien podía llover por largas y tenebrosas horas, eso sin mencionar el fuerte viento que barría con todo a su paso, ya ni hablar de la humedad… bueno por eso era entrenamiento.

"Una cosa es entrenar y otra muy distinta sufrir carencias" pensaba Eiji mientras corría aprisa para llegar al lugar donde seguramente ya estarían el resto de sus compañeros. Al parecer el ejercicio principal serían los mortales abdominales ¡como odiaba esos ejercicios!

-¡Kikumaru de nuevo tarde!- gritó la entrenadora Ryusaki, viendo como el pelirrojo se estremecía con cierto nerviosismo alzando sus hombros.

-Hoi, lo siento mucho, es que me toco lavara trastes y…-

-Fuji lleva minutos esperando a que llegues, anda ayúdale con los abdominales- el recién llegado buscó con la vista a su amigo y le diviso muy cerca de ahí, moviendo su mano derecha a manera de saludo sin dejar de lado su típica sonrisa, de igual manera correspondió el gesto corriendo en dirección al castaño.

-¡Nya Fuji! Lo siento mucho- se disculpó el acróbata haciendo una leve reverencia. En seguida vio a Syusuke retirarse la playera de entrenamiento y aventarla a un lado, Eiji abrió y cerró sus ojos un par de veces, tuvo la sensación de enrojecer su rostro aunque nunca se concreto, era cierto que se cambiaban juntos en los vestidores, pero tampoco era tan fijado como para comerse con la mirada a su amigo, además siempre le había parecido curioso el tono de piel de Fuji, pálido pero extrañamente cremoso y…

-¿Eiji? ¿Me estas oyendo?- peguntó divertido el joven genio.

-¿Uh? Jeje claro que si Fuji- la verdad era que no, pero tampoco podía decirle "Nya Fuji veía que tienes linda piel" Kikumaru rió con mayor fuerza ante la gracia que según él tenía su pensamiento. Syuusuke se acomodó boca arriba en el pasto, las manos detrás de su nuca y Eiji sentando sosteniendo sus tobillos.

-¡Anda Fuji con ganas!- Eiji lo animaba pero al parecer el delgado cuerpo de Fuji, tenía dificultades para realizar con éxito el ejercicio, pues al levantarse, movía en demasía sus piernas. El pelirrojo abrazó las piernas del castaño para paralizarlas y así evitar que se movieran de más, pero era inútil.

-¡Fuji estas mas frágil de lo que pensé!- el otro suspiro dejándose caer de espaldas, entonces sintió como Eiji se sentaba sobre sus muslos, arqueo una ceja en clara muestra de curiosidad, su plan había funcionado. El acróbata elevó su puño al cielo, motivando a su amigo -¡Anda una vez más!- gritó Eiji, ignorando que la posición en la que estaba no era muy conveniente para la perversa mente de Syuusuke.

Ok, Fuji nunca había tenido problemas con los abdominales, de hecho era su actividad favorita a la hora de ejercitarse, y eso lo comprobaría Eiji en pocos segundos. El dueño de la mirada celeste comenzó a ejecutar los abdominales con gran facilidad, uno tras otro, la expresión en Eiji era de sorpresa pura, veía como hipnotizado el movimiento firme y fluido del pálido abdomen del prodigio. Ahora que prestaba más atención, los abdominales del joven estaban bien definidos y marcados, eso sólo se lograba con una gran perseverancia a la hora de realizar esos ejercicios y claro, constancia.

-¡Ey! Me engañaste, si sabes hacer los abdominales- le señaló su ejercitado vientre.

-Lo se, pero te ves bien ahí arriba… lo haces bien Eiji- el castaño sonrió. ¿Qué rayos? Que quería decir con eso el malévolo de Fuji, sintió palidecer su rostros y arder sus mejillas imaginando a que se refería el muchacho, a veces le asustaba el doble sentido que pudieran tener las palabras de su ocasional pareja en dobles.

**Semana tres, subiendo cuerdas y más abdominales…**

A veces ni el mismo se entendía, le intimidaban las frases con doble sentido que le decía Fuji, bueno no estaba seguro de que fuera así, pero al menos así se entendía; el chiste es que tenía la posibilidad de hacer ejercicio con alguien más, pero le gustaba la compañía de ese chico bonito del Seigaku. Kikumaru corría y daba piruetas por el camino lleno de piedras, siendo advertido innumerable veces por Fuji de l posibilidad latente de lastimarse, para variar ignoro por completo las advertencias. Se detuvieron un poco al ver con un letrero rojo la palabra "Aquí" misma que les indicaba el ejercicio a realizar.

Eiji al instante entendió de que se trataba, eran unas cuerdas sujetas a la parte alta del árbol, de un saltó trepo a ella y con suma facilidad la recorrió hasta llegar al punto establecido, a partir de ahí tendrían que balancearse entre lianas como si fueran la mismísima reencarnación de Tarzan.

-¡V, v de la victoria!- gritaba Eiji haciendo la clásica seña de amor y paz, lanzando besos a sus fanáticos invisibles.

-Lo haces muy bien, eres muy liviano y ágil-

-Ven Fuji también puedes- le animó con una gran sonrisa el hiperactivo joven. Por primera vez, Fuji dudó, no es que fuera un cobarde, pero sabía de sus limitantes en esa actividad, dio un gran suspiro, tenía que hacerlo, además había entrando horas extras trabajando sus brazos, así que alguna mejora debía tener.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde el extenuante ejercicio ese de las lianas, le dieron un dolor de cabeza insportable sin olvidar mencionar la dichosa tirolesa, aunque debía admitir, que ya no le costaba tanto trabajo en los últimos intentos, contrastando con la baja energía que le quedaba a Eiji. La "Dream pair" caminaba por e área de juegos buscando el siguiente ejercicio, no tuvieron que esperar en demasía, pues un nuevo letrero estaba ante ellos y de nuevo en un árbol, más en especifico en una fuerte y robusta rama.

-¿Una rama?- el aniñado joven rascó su cabeza, por su parte, Fuji alzo la mirada y recorrió el árbol, para segundos después captar de que se trataba.

-Son abdominales- sentenció Syuusuke.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- decía Eiji, Fuji le hiso señas de que trepara al árbol, le indicó que acomodará el ángulo de sus rodillas en la rama y atorara sus pies en la rama cercana, de modo que el gracioso pelirrojo quedara colgado como si fuera un murciélago. –Nyaaa Fuji, ni siquiera podré subir- se quejaba el joven haciendo pucheros, intentando impulsarse, entonces vio al castaño acercarse a él, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al notar como el genio tomaba su rostro entre las manos y se acercaba peligrosamente a él, sitió el cálido aliento de Syuusuke estrellarse contra sus carmesí labios, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos esperando algo más.

-Si puedes Eiji…- le susurró en los labios de manera placentera para ambos –je te ves muy gracioso de cabeza- añadió para aminorar ese silencio que amenazaba con llegar.

**Semana cuatro, resistencia…**

Estaba casi seguro de que las cosas entre Fuji y él ya no estaban siguiendo el sendero de la amistad, a menos que el pasivo chico le estuviera jugando una broma de muy mal gusto, esas indirectas y escenitas que últimamente realizaban ambos, no eran lo que se puede clasificar como de cariño fraternal. Deseaba hablar con alguien sobre el asunto, pero eso sería contar mucho de si mismo.

-¿En que piensas Eiji?- decía Fuji mientras se despojaba de sus ropas al igual que el acróbata, listos para meterse a la laguna y ayudar así a Kikumaru con sus ejercicios de resistencia.

-Nada en especial, ¡wow! El agua esta deliciosa…- dijo alegremente el menor mientras tocaba con su dedo índice la superficie del agua, sin pensarlo más se zambulló en la cristalina agua, seguido de un divertido Fuji. Nadaban de un lado a otro, cada uno estaba ahí por razones distintas, uno para aumentar la fuerza en sus brazos y el otro para incrementar su limitada resistencia. Las brazadas de Eij estaban siendo rápidas y precisas, causando sorpresa en Fuji, temía que el desesperado e inquieto niño terminara con un calambre por el exceso de trabajo en los brazos y piernas.

-¡Eiji baja el ritmo, te esta forzando mucho!- le gritó a Eiji, sin embargo este no lo escucho; tal y como lo temía el castaño, pronto vio a Kikumaru ahogándose algunos metros adelante, nadó con desesperación hasta él forzándose así mismo, sintió su corazón hacerse chiquito ante la aterradora idea de que le sucediera algo malo al muchacho. Cuando al fin le alcanzó lo sostuvo con fuerza y se dirigió a la orilla más cercana, estando ahí lo tumbó boca abajo, para en seguida darle respiración de boca a boca, por fortuna no tardo mucho en reaccionar el de cabellos pelirrojos, tosiendo escandalosamente y escupiendo el agua que había tragado.

-¡Nyaaaa….cof…casi muero Fuji!- decía exaltado el muchacho respirando con dificultad, posó una mano en su pecho, entonces recordó lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos y volver de su estado inconsciente, Fuji besándolo, bueno así se le llamaría a la acción de no ser por que se estaba ahogando -¡Fuji me salvaste!- le abrazó por el cuello, sintiendo esa reconfortante sensación de choque de ambas pieles resbaladizas y húmedas a causa del agua.

Después de un rato decidieron tomarse un merecido descanso, Fuji estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, Eiji sentado pensando en todo lo sucedido en ese campamento, las innumerables indirectas de Fuji, sus acciones y esas ocasiones tan extrañas en que terminó durmiendo con Syuusuke, rió ante sus pensamientos.

Posó su atención en el durmiente joven, admirando sus finas facciones y la tranquilidad que emanaba a sola presencia de Fuji, ahora más que nunca estaba claro el hecho de cuanto le gustaba el castaño, estaba más claro que lo quería más de lo permitido, rebasaba ese límite de la amistad con el amor y mejor aún, estaba casi seguro de ser correspondido. Suspiro sonriente.

-Si me sigues viendo con tanta insistencia pensaré que te gusto- Kikumaru casi salta ante la inesperada interrupción del genio, no debería extrañarse pues su amigo tenía esa extraña habilidad de tener los ojos cerrados y saber que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Nya a veces das miedo Fuji-

-Eso no es lo que esperaba oir- dijo con tono ofendido, se levantó y le ofreció su mano al pelirrojo, emprendieron el camino de regreso a la cabaña, entonces Eiji tomo la mano de Syuusuke quien al instante correspondió el gesto y entrelazo sus dedos con los del joven a la par que le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Sabes Fuji? Serías un gran invidente- Fuji le miró espantado ante el comentario tan espontaneo del travieso niño pero no pudo evitar reírse ante las tonterías del muchacho, por eso se había enamorado de Eiji, por su gracia y alegría con la vida, bueno por eso y muchas cosas más.

**FIN**

Lo se, yo y mis bizarradas estan a la orden del día, pero que puedo decir, amo mis bizarradas *O*. Muchas gracias por su atención y tiempo, acepto dudas y sugerencias y bueno me anda rondando la mente expandir la idea de como rayos Eiji llego a dormir con Fuji, pero esa es otra historia jaja.

Con cariño para todos los que siguen de cerca mis amados escritos -lo se tal vez no sean buenos pero les tengo cariño je-, a los lectores anónimos y claro a esas personitas que mandan bellos correos y las que siempre me apoyan via messenger.

P.D: el lunes regreso a la Uni -o-

* * *


End file.
